In electrical wiring installations in building structures it is common to provide metal boxes for enclosing the wiring connections. These boxes commonly are square, rectangular or octagonal in shape, but may be of any configuration. These boxes contain knock-out discs in their walls. The discs are usually circular and are partially cut about so that when an opening into the box for the entry of wire ends is desired, the disc can be esily knocked out with a hammer or other such tool to provide the necessary opening in the wall of the box.
During the installation or reworking of electrical conduit some holes in the boxes may be found to be open or discs may have been accidently knocked out. It is a requirement of most electrical codes that the wiring in boxes must be completely enclosed so that there is no exposure if any shorts or sparks should occur within the box.
Metal plugs are made for closing the openings in the walls of the boxes, and the usual method of installing these plugs is to place the plug over the opening with the fingers of one hand and use a hammer with the other hand to drive the plug into the opening; but this can hardly be done in tight places and it is easy for the electrician to hit his finger instead of the plug.
Accordingly, I have sought a better way to insert the plugs into the knock-out holes and a tool which can conveniently be used for this purpose.
According to my invention, I provide such a tool and in the accompanying drawings and description I illustrate the tool and describe the method in which it is used.